The Sovereign & His Mistress
by HisEmpress
Summary: This is a Oikawa x Reader x Kageyama fanfic. The story/plot belongs to me. What will you do once you find out he's cheating on you? Seek comfort? Keep it a secret? Or will someone save you from your despair?
1. Deceptive King

"Hah? You're leaving already Tooru?" you asked him as raised up from your bed sheets , and pursed your lips into a frown.

"Haha, sorry (f/n)-chan! I caused you trouble didn't I?" Tooru apologized, as he puts his pants back on and buckled his belt.

"God! You're always like this when I try to help you study!"

"Hehe~ I'll be going now (f/n)-chan. See you!" he leaned in to give you a quick kiss on your cheek and moved towards to your bedroom door.

"W-Wait… Tooru." You stuttered, furrowing your eyebrows slightly.

"Mhm~?" he hummed looking back at you. He stared at you with those altruistic eyes.

"N-N-Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow." You sighed, looking down at your bedsheets.

"Alright! See you tomorrow (f/n)-chan!" he waved grinning, and blew a kiss to you.

"_Damn it. I couldn't bring myself to ask him…"_

* * *

><p>This has been happening for a while now, and you were curious<em>. Why was Tooru moving so fast in your relationship?<em> You have been dating him ever since your freshman year in Aobajohsai.

You guys have been doing nothing but kissing, making out, hugging **until senior year started**. Every time there was an opportunity for him to come in your house, he would tease you by tracing his fingers on your sensitive spots, then leading down the entire way.

You didn't hate it, but you didn't like it _either_. Why was he doing this? He already has done this to you countless times, was there a reason for it? Was he sexually frustrated? Was he stressed?

You didn't know until a week ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~One week ago~<strong>_

You were walking to Aobajohsai, thinking that you should take a walk home back with Tooru. You called and texted him a few times, though, he didn't pick up nor reply.

Walking inside the gym, you see Iwaizumi and the rest of the teammates. You weren't really comfortable talking to Tooru's teammates, since they were always goggling their eyes all over you every time you came. Iwaizumi however, was the most friendly one with you. And surprisingly, you were the only one who he first showed his kind side to.

"Ah, (l/n)-san, what's up?" Iwaizumi ran up to you, grinning.

"Oh, Iwai-kun!" you smiled back, giving a friendly hug to him.

"E-Erm, (l/n)-san… This is the gym so I don't think you can… you know." Iwaizumi stuttered as he pushed you back lightly, with shades of red appearing on his face.

"Haha, sorry, sorry. I was going to ask you if Tooru was here, but seems like he isn't…" you laughed, as your eyes darted around the gym.

"Oh, if you're looking for Oikawa he's probably changing his clothes in the locker room… I think." Iwaizumi replied, pointing at the locker room.

"Ah, thanks." You bowed, walking towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Tooru~ Are you in here?" you whispered, being slightly afraid of the dark room. Every foot step you made was low, but loud enough for you to hear.<p>

Suddenly, weird noises resonate the locker room.

"Huh?" you whispered, putting your head against a locker, trying to hear the sounds much more clearly.

"_Ah~ don't touch me there… If you do then…"_

Clearly, it was a girl's voice.

"_Oh my god is someone doing it right here? I hope I'm not bothering…"_ you blushed furiously, as you hear her moans.

"_Haha~ you're so cute when you make that face Katsumi-chan~ I wonder what face you'll make if I touch you here…" _

You recognized this voice. It was Tooru's.

"_What… is he cheating on me? Wait. But there's no way that's Tooru… Maybe Tooru is in the shower and that's someone who just sounds like him… Yeah… That's it."_

You tip-toed near the shower room as you hear the voices more clearly.

"_O-Oikawa-kun! Stop… I think I'm at my limit already… Hey…!"_

Oikawa. You only knew one person with the surname 'Oikawa'. It was your boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru. Everything connects now…

_**Everything connects now.**_

A memory of Tooru's Cheshire grin appeared through your thoughts, but it can't stop. Your tears were uncontrollably streaming down your face as you fled the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Oh! (ln)-san, was-" Iwaizumi came over to you, but you interrupted him.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'll be taking my leave now!" you hastily said to him, dashing out of the gym.

How could he do this to you? No, there has to be a reason for it. There has to. He vowed he will never touch any other girl besides you, due to his flirtatious nature.

But he didn't keep that promise _did he_?


	2. Tsundere King

_**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was supposed to be released last Monday, but I didn't have enough time to make this chapter, so I extended the time. **_ _**Please enjoy~! **_

_**Note: Reader-chan in flashback used to be in Aobajohsai, but transferred to Karasuno under some circumstances. **_

_**I hope this chapter is long enough to satisfy you guys for the next chapter~**_

* * *

><p><em>"… (ln)-san...!" a loud voice shouted, how deafening. _

_"Who... who is calling me?"_

_**"(l/n)-san~!"**__ someone sturdily shook your shoulders, making your body jump back to reality._

_The brunette startled you, grinning at you with his vivacious eyes staring into yours._

_"… Oikawa-kun? What are you doing here?" you asked, awakening from your short nap._

_"(l/n)-san~! I came to see you today!"_

_"...Why?" you said quietly, looking around the classroom seeing girls glaring daggers at you._

_"Just come along with me!" he grabbed your arm and ran to the gym._

_"W-Wait!" you shouted, trying to grab his arm off, but his grip got tighter._

* * *

><p><em>It has been <span>six<span> hours you have been watching Oikawa practicing volleyball. You couldn't help but be amazed how different he is in front of people but when he is on court... he's a __**beast.**_

_You looked at the time on your watch: 8:27 PM_

_"Oikawa-kun... why are you trying so hard...?" you looked at his face, solemn, determined, and... __**perilous**__. "Why do you look like that...? Tell me... I want... to know more about you." your thoughts squirm in your head, as you held a dim expression._

_"(l/n)-san? What's wrong?" Oikawa asked panting, tilting his head with drips of sweat dropping._

_"I-It's nothing... Oh, right!" you took out a lacy handkerchief from your pocket and petted it on his sweaty forehead._

_"W-Wait, (l/n)-san! If you do that... It'll be dirty..." he pouted slightly, and you giggled._

_"It's fine, it's already dirty. Here, help yourself." You ran to the fountain and filled the empty bottle with water and threw the bottle to him._

_"Thanks," he stood up, "Sorry for making you wait so long, let's go." he said, opening the door for you._

* * *

><p><em>You walked side to side with him back home. You attentively noticed small things about Oikawa-kun. He would always smile genuinely around you, but in front of other girls he would smile differently than how he smiles at you. The way his voice is high at times, it's really cute. He had a tiny haircut as well, nobody but you noticed. You looked at your footstep pattern, left, right, left right. You looked at his footstep pattern, left, right, left, right. Smiling slightly to yourself, you see he's walking to the side of the sidewalk as you were next to him, inside the sidewalk. <em>

_How thoughtful of him._

_"So (l/n)-san~ How was my performance?" Oikawa asked, winking at you._

_You laughed a bit, and smiled, "It was very... stimulating."_

_He looked at you with bewildered eyes and coughed a bit. "I-Is that so?" he coughed once more and averted his eyes. "I'm... glad you think so. You'd be a great manager, you know?"_

_You pondered at his weird action, but shook it off with a smile. "I wonder." _

_"Well Oikawa-kun, my house is here. See you." you waved, turning around._

_"Can I at least have your email address?"_

_You sighed, "Alright..."_

_Your phones both infrared and added each other on the contact list._

_"Thanks (f/n)-chan, good night~!" he gave you a quick kiss on your cheek, running as fast as he could._

_"...Bye? … __**(f/n)-chan?**__ Who does he think he is?"_

* * *

><p><em>. . . . . . . . . .<em>

You woke up from the ringing noises splitting your ear in half.

"… Shut up." you slammed the alarm, making it shut off. It has been three weeks ever since that scene, and Tooru has not contacted you.

That dream, was actually real. The first time, Tooru called you by your given name. You checked your phone, no messages from Tooru. "I guess he doesn't care about me."

You walked to your mirror and looked at your puffy eyes. How the hell am I going to hide this? you pulled your eye bags downwards and start making silly faces at the mirror.

"Haha, I haven't had so much fun in a long time... I'm crazy." you pouted, walking towards to the bathroom brushing your teeth.

You went downstairs looking for an icepack and put it against both of your eyes. You looked at your mirror again, seeing the puffy eyes gone after a few minutes.

You looked at the time, dashing out of your door, running to Karasuno.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Afterschool :.<strong>

**"OHAYO GOZAIMASU (L/N)-SENPAI!" **Hinata ran up towards you, with his vibrant eyes sparkling.

"Haha, ohayo Hinata-kun." you smiled gently, as you patted his head, even though you were shorter than him a bit.

"(l/n)-san~! Ohayo gozaimasu!" Nishinoya and Tanaka ran up towards you as well, greeting you with a big grin.

"Ohayo, ah! I almost forgot, I brought you guys cookies." you took out your bag, taking out a small container with cookies.

Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka were looking at you with pleased expressions, and thanking you so much that it got a bit annoying.

"Tch, it's afternoon, not morning..." Tsukishima pushed up his glasses slightly, averting his eyes from the trio.

"Shhh, they'll hear you Tsukki." Yamaguchi hushed.

"Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, would you like some cookies?" you smiled, holding the container the container out.

"… Thanks... chibi." he teased you, satisfied with his comment.

"Thanks." Yamaguchi said, taking large bites.

"Haha, you're welcome," you paused and whispered, "Tsukki." Walking away from the slightly blushing giant, you gave out the remaining cookies to other teammates.

* * *

><p>"You really don't have to do this, (fn)-san." Kiyoko's eyes darted around the gym, looking back at you.

"It's okay, I like everyone here, so... I'll do what I can to help." you smiled slightly, looking down.

Kiyoko attentively watched you for the next few seconds.

"...Thanks for supporting the team. We really appreciate what you've done for us." Kiyoko tilted her head and smiled as you blushed a bit from her beauty.

"I-It's nothing..." You looked away as you hear the gym door opening.

**"HI. NA. TA~ DID YOU TOUCH MY PHONE~?"** Tobio smiled ominously, walking in large footsteps towards Hinata.

"Eheheheh...he... TANAKA-SENPAI SAVE ME!" Hinata shouted, running around the gym with Tobio chasing him.

**"Hey, YOU TWO!"** Sawamura shouted, running towards them giving a long lecture as the freak duo look down.

"Haha, they're always so lively..." you chuckled, looking at the scene. Kiyoko smiled slightly at the scene, and as she tried to speak, she looked at your eyes.

"(f/n)-san... is there something wrong?" she asked with a worried tone, looking at your eyes more attentively.

"Ah, this?" you pointed at your eyes and laughed. "My pet cat just died, but it's really nothing, haha."

"You're a terrible liar," Kiyoko smiled gently and patted your head. "Just tell me... when the time is right, okay?"

"Okay..." you nodded, biting your lips trying to hold your tears back. Little did you know, Tobio was watching you as he was being lectured.

**"I... need to break up with him."**

* * *

><p>You walked outside of the school holding out a hand to see rain drops dripping on your palm.<p>

"Ah... it's raining and I didn't even bring an umbrella. Not to mention I left my blazer at home..." you sighed. Running towards to the bench under a tree, you sat down and checked your phone.

_"No messages..."_ you whispered. You looked at your home picture on your phone. A picture of Tooru fondly putting his face against yours. Both of you were smiling as he put a peace sign.

"We were so happy... back then... no... _I was._" You put your hands covering your eyes as you cried your heart out. Though, nobody heard you.

"I was so happy... happy. I need to happy again." you whispered, looking at your home picture again. Your eyes widened and you smiled. You scrolled through your contacts and called Tooru.

_"... Hello? (f/n)-chan?"_

"Hi Oikawa-kun!" you said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as you could.

_"Oikawa-kun? Why are you-"_

You interrupted him and spoke gently.

"Tooru... no Oikawa-kun. I'm not that kind of person to say, 'It's me or Katsumi-chan'. I loved you, but I don't know your true feelings... I really don't. But... I was _really_ happy with you, you know? Thank you for making me happy. I want to part ways... **I won't go on the same path with you anymore**. Good-"

_"Wait,"_ he interrupted. _"I don't want it to seem like you're the victim but... I wasn't cheating on you for my own good."_

"I don't care, **_goodbye_**." you hanged up, looking ahead. You sighed, feeling a heavy burden lift off your shoulders.

"I guess this is really _goodbye_..." you smiled. Suddenly hearing footsteps, you averted your eyes quickly to the right.

_"…Was that Oikawa-san?"_ Tobio asked, suddenly sitting next to you. Looking at the drizzling sky, you replied to him.

"Yeah... it was." you smiled, closing your eyes. Tobio wrapped his arms around you. You widened your eyes at the sudden action. "T-Tobio-kun? W-Wh-"

"S-S-Shut up and cry... I heard everything." he stuttered, blushing furiously and closing his eyes.

You chuckled gently, and wrapped your arms around him. "You're really nice you know... _You really haven't changed..._"

You screamed aggressively, wailing, sobbing your thoughts out to Tobio, all he did was listen and spoke a few words back. Those few words made you happy.

_**I'll have one last cry.**_


	3. Affectionate King

_**A/N: T**__**his chapter will be read in your POV, and is also a flashback, where you are in your first year of high school in Aobajohsai.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter will be slightly triggering, please read at your own risk.**_

_**Uwabaki: Japanese indoor shoes, used during home or at school.**_

_**I'd like to reveal that once this series ends, there will be two routes that **__**YOU**__** shall decide. There will be Oikawa Tooru's route, where you will end up with him. There will also be Kageyama Tobio's route, where you will end up with him. There will **__**not**__** be a ending where you end up with both of them. For those who want to end up with both of them, you will have to read both endings.**_

* * *

><p>"See you at lunch (fn)-chan~!" Tooru kissed my forehead lightly, walking away backwards waving as he goes away.

"...See you." I awkwardly grinned, as I watched him walk away, as I walked to my shoebox.

As I put on my uwabakis, I grimaced quietly as I felt a sting of pain shooting through my foot. I looked inside my shoes to see metal pins sticking up. I put the uwabakis back inside the shoebox, and walked towards to the bathroom, limping.

_This is not the first time I have been treated like this, of course. It all started when I dated Tooru, and all their backs faced me. My friends have all turn their backs on me. Some went as far as thinking I was the one who seduced him._

* * *

><p>I walked inside the bathroom, and took a piece of the paper towel and wetted it. I looked at myself in the mirror and notice.<p>

_Under all this makeup, I'm actually quite a horror._

I patted the wet paper towel against my bare foot, and looked at my blood-filled sock.

_"Enjoyed my surprise?" _A feminine voice spoke, as someone entered the bathroom.

I quickly averted my eyes towards the bathroom entrance to see... Aizawa-san.

"A-Aizawa-san? What are you doing here?" I stuttered, gulping as I see her coming nearer.

"No, no, _(f/n)-chan~,_" she sing-songed mockingly pretending to be Tooru. "Call me Katsumi, okay?"

"… I did not enjoy your surprise." I quietly spoke, looking down at my feet.

_"You didn't enjoy it?"_ she faintly gasped. "Well then... What about _this_?"

Suddenly, she yanked open my blouse and the buttons fell off and scattered all over the floor.

**"A-Ah!" **I yelped, quickly grabbing my blouse's plackets sticking them together.

"Is that enough?" she smiled fiendishly, "Meet me here after school, _okay (f/n)-chan~?_" Katsumi walked away blowing a kiss, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I collapsed as my legs feel weak, and looked at the ground with my eyes shaking in fear.

_If I don't go... my punishment will worsen. If I go... Tooru won't know about this. If Tooru knows, he'll focus on me. I don't want him to worry... I want him to focus on volleyball. This isn't Tooru's problem... it's __**mine**__. _

_**I need to go**__._

* * *

><p><em>"Ai-Aizawa-san?" I stuttered, entering the bathroom and looking around the bathroom for someone in sight.<em>

_"Get her." Katsumi smirked, giving her orders to three other girls._

_I looked behind me as the girls charged at me, I ran towards the bathroom stall and tried to lock the door, but before I could, they already slammed opened the door and cornered me._

_The three girls grabbed my arms and gripped them tightly as I stared at Aizawa-san face to face._

_"What are you going to do now (f/n)-chan?" she giggled, looking down at me as I glared at her. "… Tch. Don't look at me like that __**you fucking cunt**__."_

_**"What did you just say?!" **__I widened my eyes and yelled, echoing the entire bathrroom._

_"Ugh, shut up you noisy bitch. Tooru is mine after this is done. Girls, do__** it**__." Katsumi tilted her head and smiled __**sweetly**__._

_I shook my head in disbelief, refusing to believe what she says. Tooru won't ever betray me. He's not that kind of person. He won't..._

_The three girls suddenly turned my body around with my face facing the toilet._

_What...? no... please... stop._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Third person POV~<strong>_

The three adolescent girls followed the orders of Aizawa.

They grabbed (f/n)'s head violently and shoved her head inside the toilet's bowl making her drown in the water.

(f/n) tried as hard as she could to take her head out but whenever she tried, the girls shoved her head back in forcefully.

"Shut up you _boyfriend stealing __**bitch**_." Aizawa muttered, lifting her right foot and thrusting it on (f/n)'s head.

The three girls continued the action of making (f/n) drown. As (f/n) was no more struggling and kicking, the girls released their arms from (f/n)'s body.

"Ka-Katsumi-chan... I think we went too far." one of the girls stuttered, looking at the ground as she averted her eyes at Aizawa-san and back to (f/n)'s 'lifeless' body.

"Hahaha..._Hahahaha!_" Aizawa laughed, echoing the bathroom as she clutched her stomach. _**"Too far? What're you talking about?"**_ she pointed at (f/n) and continued compressing her foot on (f/n)'s head. Aizawa stopped after a few seconds.

"Unless you want this to happen to you, Chie-chan?" she turned her head around and tilted it as she smiled wryly at the girl.

"N-No..." Chie shook her head and smiled weakly at Aizawa.

"Good. Let's go and leave her here, we can't be caught~" Aizawa winked and put her index finger to lips as she left the bathroom. The two girls left with Aizawa as Chie stood still, looking at the ground in defeat.

_"What can I even learn from these people? What's the good in staying with them?" _Chie thought, looking at (f/n)'s body. _"I want to make a change..."_

Chie dragged (f/n)'s body off from the toilet and dragged her body up against the wall, making (f/n)'s body lean.

"Katsumi will kill me... but I understand your situation too. But... I'll always be one of those people who can't say anything... and watch painfully. Don't become like me okay?" Chie cried, looking at (f/n)'s smiling face.

_"How can you smile in such a terrible situation? How can you smile after what we did to you? You look so stupid... you idiot." _Chie thought.

"T-T-Thank you..." (f/n) quietly said, opening her eyes slowly.

"You're alive...?" Chie gasped. (f/n) nodded sluggishly. "I didn't do it for you... but for myself."

"I know," (f/n) whispered. _**"I won't become like you."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Your POV~<strong>_

I walked out of the bathroom limping each step I took, going to the nurse and asking her for a hair dryer. I told her that I was accidentally sprayed by the garden hose as I tried to water the plants, and she believed me, luckily.

"(f/n)-chan~! Let's go home together!" Tooru shouted, as he came running down the hallway towards me.

"Sure." I replied simply, trying to walk as normal as I could.

"Yay~ walking home with (f/n)-chan~!" Tooru joyfully said, putting an arm around me and walking outside the school's entrance.

"Haha, how can you be so excited when you do this everyday with me?" I chuckled, looking up at him.

"Every moment spent with you needs to be cherished." he replied, smiling genuinely with his kind eyes looking down at me as he stopped walking.

We look at each other eye to eye for a moment.

"I-Is that so?" I stuttered, breaking the eye contact and walked ahead of him. Losing my balance, I found myself limping.

**"(f/n)-(f/n)-chan!"** Tooru yelled, grabbing my arm as my body followed in sync, my face was facing his chest.

Is it just me or I... never knew his chest was broad... I blushed at the moment as I could hear his heart beating furiously. I glanced at him, but he was already looking at me.

"H-Hey... don't look at me like that. I might jump on you, you know." Tooru smiled kindly, though, didn't fit his words.

"Sorry..." I walked backwards away from his chest.

"Be careful (f/n)-chan, you were about to get hit by a car! What could've you done if I wasn't here?"

"Haha... sorry I'm just-"

"-Not feeling well?" Tooru raised an eyebrow, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah, sorry..." I apologized, averting my eyes away from his.

"It's my fangirls isn't? Don't apologize. Chie-chan told me." Tooru looked at me sternly.

_My first time seeing this expression besides playing volleyball...  
><em>

"...No." I looked at him back, grimly.

"Don't lie." he said, with his tone wavering. "...Don't lie. Your problems are mine as well." Tooru repeated, putting his arms around me as I felt comfort and warmth spreading within me.

I wrapped my arms around him back, and shed a tear. Then more came.

"I'm sorry. I lied." I chuckled, crying at the same time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kageyama's POV~<strong>_

"I'm sorry..." (f/n) quietly said.

_Is she having a nightmare? I wonder if her fever's gone. I felt her forehead and took her temperature. Nope, still hot and thirty-nine degrees Celsius..._

"I'm sorry..." (f/n) repeated quietly.

"…(f/n)?" I spoke her name gently, trying to wake her up.

She opened her eyes in terror. Rising up from the bed quickly, she started crying.

"O-Oi! Don't cry..." I hugged her, patting her back. _Damn this is so embarrassing._

"T-Tobio~" she wailed, sobbing and hiccupping at the same time. _What a kid._

**_But I love her._**

* * *

><p>But even after that, Tooru saved me.<p> 


End file.
